Someone to Love
by Krazy Brunette
Summary: Pan is in a world of hurt where the androids have taken over and killed her parents. She lives on her own now, waiting for that special someone to come along and change her life around... who could that someone be? Please r&r! (A T/P fic)*Chapter 9*
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everyone! ^^; Sorry I haven't put up a new story in a while, or updated any of them XP... this is my first attempt to write a T/P story, so be nice! This takes place in Mirai Trunks' timeline so yes, there is a Mirai Pan in this. It's from her POV too ^_^;... Well anyway, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ... no matter how much I wish I did...  
  
(Just to let you know, Pan and Trunks are about 15)  
  
  
~ Someone to Love ~  
  
It was at this time that the Earth was plunged into darkness… all because of the evil androids… They were full of hatred and held hostility against all humans, their sole purpose to destroy all of mankind… Wreaking havoc in cities and killing people was just fun and games to them.   
The androids were feared by everyone because of the suffering they caused… They had taken everything I loved and cherished away… I wanted more than anything to get revenge.  
  
The ruthless duo had killed both of my parents, Gohan and Videl. I, Son Pan, was left alone… to face the world by myself. Born mostly human but with a tad of saiyan blood in me, I was cautious and daring, bold and fierce… I was everything I had to be to survive.   
My heart still aches in pain as I sit here, staring at the midnight sky, thinking of the two people I loved most… my mother and father. Although I never wanted to admit it, I knew they were gone. I wished to the stars every night in hopes that they could bring them back, but they couldn't… Nothing could bring them back, nothing…   
I cried out as the tears rolling down my cheeks burned my face.   
"Why couldn't it have been me? Why did they have to go?" I thought to myself. "This isn't fair!" I screamed in rage and slammed my fist into the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably for the first time in years, letting all of my emotions come out freely. I had hid in the darkness far too long. I had to do something besides sit here and cry over what I had lost. Yes, that's it…   
I stood up quickly, still looking at the sky, the wind brushing my raven hair in front of my face. I clenched my fists tightly at my sides, feeling more powerful than ever before. "This is it…" I thought to myself mentally again, "I shall achieve becoming a super saiyan… just like my father and grandfather… then… then I can stop the androids." That famous Son smirk that belonged to my grandfather, Goku, appeared on my face as I thought of the possibilities of me, beating the androids, once and for all.   
The devious smirk soon faded as a new thought crossed my mind. How am I going to do it though? I sighed and sat back down on the ground in despair. More tears, only silent ones, slid down my already red, tear-stained face. I'm sorry, dad… I'm sorry I'm such a weakling… none of this would have ever happened if I hadn't been in the way…   
Still thinking all hope for me was lost, I lay down in the grass and curled up into a ball, drifting off to sleep as my eyelids grew heavier.  
"Don't worry, mom…dad… I'll get back at them someday… I swear it…" I whispered before falling sound asleep.  
  
  
The next day I awoke to see the sun shining brightly and to hear the birds chirping happily. Today was just as beautiful as yesterday and I could sit here as long as I wanted to, just staring into the pool of crystal clear water that was near-by or listening to the serene sound of the forest. I could do that everyday if I wanted to, having nowhere else to go. It was nice at times, but I wish I had someone to talk to. Someone to share secrets with, someone to cry with, someone to laugh with… Little did I know, that person was already here and he had yet to find me.  
I heard rustling in the bushes behind me so I quickly grabbed the only weapon I had, a small dagger, and stepped away carefully.   
"Show yourself!" I commanded the unknown figure that was hiding. I waited for something to come out, but the bushes remained still and I relaxed a little. The bushes started moving again and I saw a hint of purple clothing in between the low branches. Not wanting to be this being's prey, I took action and threw the dagger straight into the bushes where I thought the stranger would most likely be. The person hiding yelped in pain and fell out from behind the bushes. I gasped as I stared at a boy about my age with lavender hair and blue eyes, who was grasping onto his arm where the dagger had hit him. I wish I hadn't thrown it.  
I rushed over to him and dropped down to my knees, helping him sit up as the blood soaked through his purple jacket. He violently pushed away from me and I fell back in surprise.  
"What are you crazy?! Don't touch me!" the boy yelled as tried to pull the dagger out of his arm. Another cry of pain escaped from his mouth, for tugging at the dagger made it worse. He glared at me, taking short and deep breaths. "Why did you throw that at me?"  
"You scared me, baka. It's not like anyone comes around this place often," I snapped at him. I rolled my eyes and moved towards him again but he only scooted back again in fear. I laughed a little and said, "Don't be scared of me, I don't bite. Just let me help you." I reached for his arm and pulled it closer for me to look at, not giving him time to respond. He seemed a bit calmer now as I examined it and I felt my face turn crimson as he stared at me. I glanced at him and he looked away, but I could tell he knew I was going to help him.   
"This is going to hurt but it won't take long," I told him with a smirk and with a quick jolt, I pulled the dagger out of his arm. He yelped yet again as blood began to gush out of his wound. He was still in pain but his look toward me was kinder this time.   
"Thanks… I guess," he said disgustedly as he stared at his blood-soaked sleeve.   
"Take your jacket off so I can put this bandage on your arm," I said as I rummaged around in my backpack for the first aid kit. He hesitated for a moment and then took his jacket off and laid it aside as I pulled the bandages out. I began to wrap it around his injured arm as his gaze met mine. He had the most handsome eyes I had ever seen, let alone, he was the best looking guy I had seen period, even though I haven't seen many people for the past few years. There was something familiar about him… too familiar, as if we had encountered each other before this had happened. I looked at his purple jacket as my eyes fell upon this strange "C" symbol.   
"Capsule Corp…." I whispered to myself, forgetting that boy was there at the moment.  
"Yeah, my grandpa owns it. Ever heard him?" he asked me.  
"No… I don't think I have," I replied with a sigh and tied a knot at the end of the bandages.  
"You look really familiar… have we met before?" he inquired me yet again, his eyes looking over my outfit and figure. I did feel the same way he did, but I didn't exactly want to tell him… not yet.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you before," I said as he looked back up at my face.  
"My name's Trunks Brief," he told me, holding out his hand for me to shake. I felt a bit awkward towards this lavender-haired boy named Trunks, but I didn't want to be rude so I shook it firmly as both of our eyes met and locked.  
"Pan… Son Pan,"   
  
  
Eh, so what did you think? Please review, because like most people, if I get good ones, I'll keep writing ^_^;... Ja ne! 


	2. Memories of the Past

OK people... if this doesn't show up all the way, ff.net is going down -.-;...and if it does... ^_^ I'll be happy... well, here's the 2nd chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope... I STILL don't own DBZ...  
  
~Chapter 2: Memories of the Past~  
  
"Son Pan? Aren't you the daughter of Gohan?" Trunks asked me curiously. I stared at the ground, wondering how on earth he knew my father and replied in sort of a whisper, "Yes… yes, I am." I then looked back up at Trunks to see his eyes grow wide and some horrible memories of the past flash through them.   
"You knew my dad?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.  
"He was my master and my friend… I could never forget someone like him," he told me, my gaze never leaving his bright blue eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow, and there was something that told me that he had lost someone important too. He was good at hiding it but when I looked at him… something told me there were some pretty deep scars carved into his soul that could never be taken away.   
Trunks continued, "His injury took a big toll on his fighting skills… so he told me I could come with him to fight the androids… but instead he knocked me out and went to fight alone… it was the most foolish thing I've ever known of him to do… I knew he had what it took, being the noble and brave person he was… but… it wasn't enough."   
Hearing those words of my dad brought tears to my eyes, and seeing the flashback again of my mom coming home sobbing to tell me that he was dead was just unbearable. My father, a kind, thoughtful saiyan… was dead. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't… but I had to accept the truth one way or another…   
"I miss him… I miss both of my parents," I said sadly, turning away from him so he wouldn't see me cry.  
"I know how it feels… I didn't even know whom my father was…" he replied. His voice sounded soft and calm, even though I knew that deep down inside… he was hurting just as much as I was. I slowly turned back around to look at him, my ebony eyes welling up with tears. I stared into his eyes, mesmerized by their beauty and vivid color. I felt like I could see what no one else could… like I was looking with my heart more than with my eyesight.   
There was a boy… a boy growing up into a man before he even had to. It was the pain and agony he had suffered that had forced him into what he is now, a man who is not afraid of anything, not even the androids. I could still sense the boy was there though… I could see that really he was scared… frightened of even his own shadow. Neither the boy nor the man was looking for a fight… but for themselves, for the parts of their hearts they had lost to make them whole. I then realized that Trunks wasn't looking for revenge like I was… he was looking for someone to love, and for someone to love him back.  
"I'm sorry…" I finally spoke up and came back into the real world. He looked at me sort of in a confused way but then smiled and nodded.  
"So, does this mean you're a super saiyan?" Trunks asked me, his face brightening up a bit.  
"Yeah, but only ¼ of me is saiyan since my mother was a human and my dad was only ½ saiyan… and I haven't become one yet," I replied quickly, not wanting him to think I couldn't accomplish the goal by myself.  
"Oh… I see," he said, a bit disappointed. "I don't suppose you can fly, can you?"  
"No… I can't… my father was going to teach me but… you know," I sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was out all the way now, hinting to me that it just about noon.  
"I guess… I can teach you if you want," Trunks mumbled and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was blushing a little. I grinned and stood up, holding my hand out for him to take.  
"It's a done deal, Trunks," I said as he took my hand and I pulled him up. He smirked and picked up his purple jacket, flinging it over his shoulder. He then turned towards the way he came and looked out into the forest.  
"I'll come back tomorrow about the same time so we can..." he started to say but then turned back around to see I was gone. "Pan?" Trunks glanced around cautiously as I looked up at him from my hiding place in the pond that was next to him. He scratched his head in confusion and started to walk away when I reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him closer to the edge of the pond.  
"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he plunged into water. I laughed hysterically when he surfaced and I saw that look of shock and anger cross his face. His mouth slowly twisted into an evil grin as he came towards me and I backed away, trying to stop myself from giggling. I shrieked as he lunged at me and sent both of us under the water. A few seconds later, both of us popped up, gasping for breath but laughing all the while.   
"Boy, did you take me by surprise, Pan. I thought you had just left or something," Trunks said, still chuckling at the thought. I smiled at him as I felt my face turn slightly red.   
"He's so kawaii…" I thought to myself. "Sometimes, he reminds me of grandpa in a way…" He paused and looked at me, which made me blush even more. I grinned slyly when I saw his face turn red too.  
"Sorry about before. I didn't mean to hurt you," I told him. "You took me by surprise, for sure." Trunks smiled and shrugged.   
"It's ok. I guess I shouldn't be running around here without your consent, ne?" he replied with a grin, brushing some of his lavender hair away from his face.   
"That's right. I do suppose though that you shouldn't be swimming, because of your arm," I said jokingly.  
"Hey, I'm a saiyan. I can't let a little injury get in the way of having fun!" Trunks said joyously before pouncing on me, sending both of us yet again under the calm water of the pond. I surfaced with Trunks soon following but our water war didn't end there as I came back at him with dunking his head under. The once calm ripples in the pond turned into giant, splashing waves as we laughed and fooled around with each other.  
  
The hours passed by quickly and soon Trunks had to say good-bye.  
"I'll be back tomorrow so we can start your lessons, ok?" he told me. I nodded and smiled and he began to walk rather than fly off into the forest. "See you later… Pan-chan."   
I stood there frozen in place until he was out of sight and whispered, "Bye… Trunks-kun." A smile spread across my face as I spun in circles gracefully, holding my arms out as if I were flying for real. I plopped down in the grass and lied down, putting my hands behind my head and looking up at the clouds in the magnificently blue sky. I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering if I really had feelings for Trunks… and if he felt the same way for me. Not just like a good friend feeling… but more like a best friend type of thing… that could soon grow into the wonderful concept of love.  
I then opened my eyes and sat up, looking behind me to where Trunks was once standing.  
"Until then, Trunks... I will save a place for you in my heart…" I thought out loud to no one but myself in particular. I smiled to myself and once again closed my eyes, the memories of the past tucked away in the back of my mind. 


	3. What Hope Can Bring

OK now... ff.net is making me really mad -.-;... I'll just be happy if posts this chapter o.O... surprisingly, it's the fastest I've ever uploaded too ^^;  
Anyway... I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own DBZ, so if you try to sue me... well, you're making a big mistake.  
  
~Chapter 3: What Hope Can Bring~  
  
Last night I had a dream… not just the kind you forget right when you wake up, but one that you can remember forever. It wasn't so much as a dream as it was a nightmare though. There I was, standing on top of the highest, rockiest cliff imaginable, looking over the edge… A part of me wanted to jump, the other part held me back in fear. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do… I then heard Trunks calling me and I turned around and there he was, his blue eyes glistening and a soft smile upon his face. I ran to him in tears and threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me back. His embrace was gentle and warm and I felt safe… but then it turned cold and bitter and I looked up to find myself face to face with the male android named 17.  
I pulled myself back from him in shock as he grinned evilly and gradually moved towards me. I took a step back, and then another, and another… and felt my foot slip on the side of the cliff. I looked down quickly and screamed as I tumbled over the edge. With every struggling breath I took I fell further and further down… waiting for a quick and painful death. I scrunched my eyes shut and prayed that something… anything would safe me. The strange thing is, I never felt myself hit the bottom of the cliff…  
"Perhaps I'm already dead…" I thought to myself, but when I opened my eyes… I was still alive… or so what it seemed. I looked back down to find myself descending upward and that someone was carrying me. I turned to around to see a familiar figure… with a golden halo and beautiful, feathered angel wings. An angel had saved me… and that angel was my father. He smiled as he set me back down on the top of the cliff and folded his wings back behind him. I looked around and saw that no one else was there… not even Trunks. I turned back to my dad and hugged him tightly and I felt a warm aurora surround me.   
He hugged me in return and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Panny… and I'll always be here with you… always…" I smiled up at him, never wanting to let go… He was here now and that's all that mattered to me.  
"I wish I could stay… but I can't… I'm sorry," he said sadly and let go of me, backing away slightly.  
"You can't go, dad! I don't want to be alone!" I cried out as he began to disappear.  
"You're not alone, Pan-chan… I'm still watching over you…" those were the last words I heard him say… before he departed this world and went back to heaven. I dropped to my knees and sobbed endlessly in my hands, yelling at the sky to bring him back. That's when I woke up… and the strange thing was, I remembered it like it was real.   
"Is this some kind of warning?" I thought out loud as I stared at my reflection in the pond. "No… no, it couldn't be… but why did Trunks turn into 17? Is there some reason I can't trust Trunks? There has to be some kind of catch… or at least a meaning." I stared at myself for a few more seconds and then struck my hand out at the water, making the image disappear. Why was only 17 there instead of both of the androids? Was it because… 17 had killed my mother?  
I clenched my fists in anger as I heard the echo of my mom's pleas and cries to spare me ring throughout my head… She had sacrificed her life for me… the way my father sacrificed himself to try and stop them. I felt that same rage build up in me again as I saw people being killed… the androids laughing… the cities being blown to bits… I couldn't take it anymore… I felt like I was going to burst.  
I could feel a new power inside of me… growing stronger as my anger also grew. Was this the beginning of becoming a super saiyan? I stopped myself from going any further into the bottomless pit of hatred in me when I heard someone land on the ground. Obviously it was Trunks, who had kept his word about teaching me how to fly.  
"Hey, Pan," he said with a smile as I turned to look at him. I smiled quickly in return as I walked over to him.  
"I'm ready for my first lesson," I said, anxiously waiting for the moment I could sail through the sky with ease.  
"That's good… but before I begin teaching you how to fly, you need to learn how to control your ki," Trunks told me as he sat down in the grass.   
"Ki? What's that?" I asked, sitting down in front of him.  
"Ki is another word for power. If you don't know how to control it, you won't be able to fly," he replied, "Watch carefully." He cupped his hands together at his palms and brought them near his stomach. "You have to reach down deep inside of yourself… and slowly pull it out." I leaned in closer for a better look as a small trace of energy became detectable in his hands. I gasped as an energy ball formed in between his palms and he looked at me with a grin on his face, obviously amused with my reaction.  
"Think you got it down or do you want me to show you again?" he asked me as I sat back.  
"I'll try it on my own," I told him as I followed his actions and brought my hands towards my stomach. I concentrated really hard as he watched curiously.  
"Remember, bring it out from within you," Trunks repeated as I attempted to do just as well as he did. I did the best I could to find the power inside of me but it wasn't easy to find it if I wasn't motivated by something. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at my hands, waiting for something to happen.   
I soon finally gave up and sighed in frustration. How did he make it look so easy?   
"Don't give up yet, Pan-chan. I know you can do this… now try it again," Trunks said to me as if it were an order. I obeyed and cupped my hands together, bringing them back towards my stomach again. I don't know why I felt so different this time… but it seemed like I was full of energy now and I once again concentrated on bringing the power within me out into the form of a ki ball.   
A look of shock appeared on my face as the inside my hands started to flicker a light of gold.  
"You're doing it, Pan! Come on, you're almost there!" Trunks cried out as he watched me more carefully now. I forced all of the energy I could out of my stomach and into my palms, making a small energy ball appear in my hands. My eyes grew wide in surprise as it glowed brightly but then disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
"Wow, Pan… you actually did it!" Trunks said as he hugged me tightly, almost as happy as I was. I smiled and hugged him back, because it was the first time in so many years… that I had been this prideful.  
"I know I did it… and it's all thanks to you," I whispered in his ear and he blushed. He stood up and offered his hand to me, which I gladly took, and pulled me up.   
"I think you're ready to try flying now… since you've learned it so fast," he remarked with a smirk on his face. "Now how you fly is, you have to do the same thing you just did… bring out the energy inside of you and force it down, and it should cause the reaction of for starters, floating a few feet off the ground. Within time though, I'm sure you'll master flying." I smiled at him again, that warm feeling you get when you're happy welling up inside of me.  
"OK, I'll try it," I said, as I repeated the process of bringing my ki out again. I set my mind on pushing it downward but the task just seemed impossible. I clenched my fists at my sides as I felt my feet get lighter but I noticed I was still on the ground.   
After a few minutes, I gave up once again as Trunks started to think of a new plan to get me up in the air. He looked at me a few times before finally making his decision.  
"Are you ready to try something else?" he asked me.  
"I… guess so," I replied with a shrug. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me blush and wonder what he was up to now.   
"Hold on tight," Trunks said as we slowly lifted up from the ground. I grabbed onto his arms as we went up higher and higher and soon reached a point where the trees all looked like little dots.   
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he inquired me yet again.  
"Yeah, yeah… I'm ready," I said impatiently. I kept thinking about what he was planning to do but it only took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing when I looked into those devious blue eyes of his. He let go of my waist and I began to fall back down to the ground at an enormously high speed. I screamed and closed my eyes as I thought of how I was going to kill that brat for doing this to me… that is, if I lived. I began to fall faster and faster and I was about 50 feet from the ground when I opened my eyes.   
"What is he, insane? He's trying to KILL me!" I thought angrily to myself as I dropped another 20 feet. I closed my eyes again, hoping that some miracle would happen like in my dream and I would be saved. Sure enough, I didn't feel myself hit the ground, so I assumed I was either dead or that someone had saved me. As soon as I felt myself touch down to safety, I opened my eyes again, to see Trunks staring down at me.  
"So much for first flying lessons," he said sarcastically and chuckled. How could he laugh at me like that? I thought he was someone I could trust but after a experience like that… I don't think I could ever put my life in his hands again.   
I scowled and turned away from him, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them tightly. He soon realized his mistake of making me mad and sat down next to me, lifting my chin up and looking into my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Pan… I won't do it again, I promise," he said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. I relaxed a little and smiled at him, because I just couldn't stay mad at him forever, he was too cute for that.   
"You know, you're dad did the same to me when he taught me how to fly… I thought he was trying to kill me or something," Trunks told me as he laughed a little. I stared at him, thinking he seemed so mature and grown-up for his age. As for me, well… sometimes I acted too much like a little kid. I know Trunks had that little, mischievous boy inside of him still and it really showed when he was around me. All the more reason we were perfect for each other, ne?   
His gaze met mine, like it did the first time we met and I fell in love with him even more. He closed his eyes and I did the same as we moved closer to each other, anticipating the moment I think we both had been waiting for. His lips met mine and we had finally shared our first kiss. It felt so wonderful to know someone loved you equally as much as you loved them, and I'm sure Trunks was feeling just the same. Both of us pulled back slowly at the same time and continued to stare at each other as a smile spread across my face, a grin across his.   
From that moment on, I knew we had something in common… something special that both of us shared… We were both going to bring hope to this world… and the best part was… we were going do it together. 


	4. A Second Chance

Konnichi'wa! ^_^ It's been a while since I updated but I finally got another chapter up, yay!   
I don't want to make this too long so I'll just get straight to the story.  
  
Goten: Yeah...sure, that's what you always say.  
  
Are you defying me? ¬¬  
  
Goten: Of course not, oh Mighty Kat ^o^  
  
-.-;... *whacks him with her frying pan* You keep quiet...  
  
Goten: @_@...  
  
(Sorry if I'm like copying anyone with like... inserting chars but I wanted to have a little fun ^^;)  
  
Disclaimer: You know what?... I don't own DBZ! No, I don't...  
  
Chapter 4: A Second Chance  
  
"It's getting kind of late… I should probably head back," Trunks said sadly. His face suddenly brightened up as I stared at him in confusion. "Why don't you come back with me? I'm sure my mom would be happy to meet you."  
"I…well…" I stuttered as he impatiently waited for an answer. I didn't want to be rude by suddenly showing up at his house… but the look on his face was just too much.  
"OK, if you want me to," I finished. He smiled and both of us stood up and then surprisingly, he picked me up in his arms and slowly lifted off the ground. I looked at him and then back at the ground, swallowing hard. Trunks looked at me and laughed.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you," he said with a grin. A thin, quick smile appeared on my face as he flew off in the direction of his home.  
  
"Well, this is it," Trunks said as he set me down on my feet. I stared in awe at the gigantic, dome-shaped building as Trunks walked up to the front door. "Are you coming?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied, turning a bit red from embarrassment as I followed him inside. It looked much bigger on the inside than it actually did on the outside. I looked around with interest at the many rooms and hallways.  
"Hey, Mom! Come here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Trunks yelled. I walked into what appeared to be the living room and saw a mantle lined with framed pictures. I picked one up and studied it closely. There was a short man, with tall, pointy black hair and sharp black eyes. He didn't look too happy with that twisted look on his face but the woman standing next to him, one with turquoise hair and blue eyes, smiled brightly. She was holding a baby with lavender hair and blue eyes, who looked utterly confused but still had a toothy smile. Trunks… that baby was Trunks… which probably meant that the aggravated man in the picture was his father.   
"Pan!" Trunks called out and I snapped back to reality. I set the picture down and walked back into the front room. With Trunks was a woman with turquoise hair and blue eyes, the same one in the picture. "His mother," I thought instantly.  
"Pan, this is my mom, Mom, meet Pan," Trunks announced to both of us.  
"So, this is the girl you were talking about, eh?" Bulma said with a smirk. Trunks turned crimson, as did I as he looked at the floor and I stared at him. My blush soon faded and I held out my hand with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you, um… Miss Brief," I said hesitantly. She laughed heartily and shook my hand firmly.  
"Pleasure's all mine, and you can call me Bulma, Hun. I'm glad Trunks has found someone his age to hang out with," she said happily. "It would be nice if you could stay for dinner, that is, if your parents didn't mind." My parents… whether I should tell her the truth or not was the one and only question that kept spinning through my mind at that moment. Trunks gave me a reassuring look so I decided to say so.  
"Sure, I'd love to stay, but…. You see, my parents are dead," I said slowly. The cheery smile on Bulma's face faded and was replaced with a look of sadness. I didn't want to make her feel sorry for me but I guess it was too late now. "Please don't feel sorry for me," I started again. "I've been living on my own for quite some time."  
"You poor thing… it must be horrible to not have any parents… Trunks' father… he was killed by the androids… he was so foolish and prideful… it was his own ambition that lead him to his fate," Bulma said with a sigh and shook her head.  
"My parents were killed by them too… Gohan and Videl," I told her. Suddenly her jaw dropped and she gaped and stared at me oddly. She must have known them as well as Trunks had.  
"You're the daughter of Gohan? What a surprise! Trunks, how come you never told me?" she asked him in a bit of an upset tone. Trunks, who obviously wasn't interested with our conversation, quickly looked up from the floor to meet Bulma's angered blue eyes.  
"I guess… I forgot to mention that," he answered sheepishly. Bulma smiled and shook her head again.   
"It's ok, dear. Didn't meant to put you on the spot like that," she said with a laugh and ruffled his lavender hair. He frowned at first but then it turned into a grin and he shrugged. I smiled thoughtfully at the beautiful sight I saw, mother and son, still laughing and messing around even after all of the misery they went through. It made me miss my parents even more…  
Bulma continued talking, "Yes, I remember Gohan very well… he was just like his father, only much smarter." She laughed at thought of the days before the androids had come, where everybody was carefree and at ease. "They were both magnificently strong but they were also very kind, unlike some saiyan I used to know." Bulma scowled and crossed her arms. I guess she was talking about her husband but I wasn't quite sure. I bet she was only saying that because she really missed him though. Bulma sighed and then looked from me to Trunks and then back at me again.  
"Well, you two better wash up because dinner will be done soon," she said cheerfully and headed back towards the kitchen. "Nice meeting you again, Pan."  
"Nice meeting you too," I replied as she went out of sight. I turned to Trunks and he stared at me, supposedly waiting for me to say something. "Your mom is really nice."  
"Yeah, she is… I'm glad you came with me, Pan," he told me with a warm smile on his face. "Let me show you around, ok?" Without even waiting for a response this time, he took my hand and led me down one of the hallways.   
I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying during the little tour of his house because just being there with him and hearing his voice was good enough for me. Maybe being alone all of those years have finally paid off for me… or maybe it was because I needed a second chance to start over. Whatever the cause, I was happy where I was, here with Trunks. Perchance it was a new beginning for him too, because after all, he did kiss me back earlier today. I smirked slightly as I stared off into space, thinking of only the future.  
"Pan? Earth to Pan!" Trunks called out to me as he waved his hand in front of my face. I was still looking off into nowhere blankly when I finally came to my senses.  
"What? Oh, sorry… I was just…" I started to say but never finished because I was too embarrassed now. He chuckled and started walking in the opposite direction I was facing and since I already felt stupid enough, I quickly followed. We walked down the hallway what seemed like an eternity, not speaking a word to each other as he kept looking back at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed every single time he did and looked away.  
"Something on your mind, Pan-chan?" he asked, breaking the threatening silence.  
"No, not really…" I replied timidly. I followed Trunks into the kitchen where dinner was waiting for us and sat down across from him. For the first few minutes no one said a word but then Bulma brought up an interesting conversation. Trunks didn't really seem to like talking much when there was more than one person there. I figured out the first time we met that he was shy but even this was kind of awkward for him.  
Bulma and I talked about what had happened over the years when the androids had come and mainly she boasted about all of the fabulous things she had invented. I didn't really mind since it had been such a long time given that I hadn't communicated with other people in ages.   
"So, Pan… have you considered living here with us or not?" Bulma asked with a grin on her face. I stared at her, both shocked and surprised at the generous offer. What would Trunks think though? Would he want me to stay? I looked over at him and he looked almost as astonished as I was.   
"Well, I'm not sure…" I started to state, "I wouldn't want to be any trouble to you."  
"Oh, no! You wouldn't be any trouble. Actually, I would be honored if you would stay with us. It gets pretty lonely around here these days with only two of us," she said eagerly. I glanced over at Trunks once more and his gaze met mine and I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not but he nodded to me reassuringly.  
"All right, if you want me to stay, I will… and thank you for the offer," I replied with a smile.  
"It's no problem, Hun. After all, you are one of us," Bulma boldly said. My smile widened at her overcoming words. I was one of them… neither one of them knew how happy that made me feel.   
"May I be excused?" Trunks inquired impatiently. I looked over at him and he didn't look too pleased from what I saw.   
"Um… sure, I guess so. Put your plate in the sink before you leave, dear," Bulma answered, flabbergasted. He quickly got up and dumped his plate in the sink and left without even taking one look at Bulma or me. Was he mad because of me? Maybe this was a big mistake…  
"I think I might have something to do with this… Would you mind if I talked to him?" I asked carefully.  
"Why not. He'll probably listen to you," she replied with a sigh. I stood up and put my plate in the sink as well and left the kitchen.  
"Kami, Trunks… what's eating at you like this? Could it be because you're thinking I might take your place?" I thought to myself warily as I searched for him in the gigantic house.   
No, Bulma was wrong… I'm not one of them. I'll never be one of them. I'm too cowardly to even think of myself as a saiyan. I'm not a gift or a blessing… I'm a burden. A burden on my father, for blaming him because I thought we didn't spend enough time together… when we already had little time to spare. On my mother, for never helping her out… hiding while she defended me… and died for me too. On Trunks, because now… I was taking place of the only child of Bulma… and I knew it hurt him as much as it hurt me.  
I'd had enough and I wasn't going to invade his life anymore. I stopped in my tracks, too scared to move anymore, trying to think of whether I should leave without a trace or say good-bye. My emotions were taking control of my mind, my heart, and my body… My head spun in circles as I became unstable and I couldn't even hold myself up right with my own two feet. I threw myself on the carpeted floor and sobbed. What was I going to do? I had so many choices to make… and it all depended on if I wanted to make only myself happy… or to make the people around me happy…   
I continued to cry hysterically; unaware of the fact that someone was standing right behind me. I felt a sturdy, temperate hand resting upon my shoulder as my crying began to subside. It couldn't have been Bulma… that touch was too familiar by now for me not to know who it was… There were no questions asked as I felt myself being pulled up off the floor and into a warm embrace. I buried my head in his chest as he stroked my hair softly and held me close to him.  
Finally, he managed to say something, "Pan-chan… why are you crying?" I looked up at him; my eyes still brimmed with tears.  
"I thought you were mad at me… because I was going to stay here…" I replied with a shaky voice.   
"I'm not mad at you… I just felt kind of… overwhelmed by the whole situation and I'm relieved that you decided to stay…" he whispered in my ear. He then pulled back from me a bit and looked into my eyes as I stared back at him. "Why would you think something like that?"  
"I dunno… I know you're an only child and stuff so I thought… you were thinking I would be taking the place of you or something…" I answered, feeling foolish as I looked away from him. He laughed and cupped his hand underneath my chin, bringing my gaze back to meet his again.  
"I may be an only child but I don't think like that, Pan," he said with a smile. "I want you to stay… come on, you have to admit… it would be better than staying out there alone."  
I smirked and nodded in agreement, knowing that I can't always be right. I'm not one to admit things often but this felt different… This was going to be my second chance at living my life to the fullest again. 


	5. Back To A World of Nightmares

Okay, this has got the be THE weirdest chapter I have written yet o.O...   
Well, anyway ^^;... thanx everybody for reviewing! (yes, even the people who reviewed from the previous chapters...)  
Hm... I think that's it...  
  
Trunks: No, that's not it!  
  
...What? o.o;  
  
Trunks: I have a complaint ¬¬...  
  
About what, lavender boy? -.o  
  
Trunks: -.-; About this fan fic...  
  
Why?! My fan fic is perfect! O  
  
Trunks: No, it's not o.o;... and why did you make me die?! ;.;  
  
It was only a nightmare, sheesh... *shakes her head* men...  
  
Disclaimer: ... *no comment* you guys know already...  
  
ONWARD! To the next chapter! ^^  
  
Chapter 5: Back To A World of Nightmares  
  
Taking a shower had never felt so great in my entire life… The steaming hot water, the sweet smell of shampoo and conditioner, and best of all… it washed away all of the dirt and scars on my body. It made me feel like I was a totally different person now because it had also taken away some of my pain, and bad memories, and endless sorrow. I wasn't just Pan anymore… I was Son Pan, the daughter of a legendary super saiyan… and I was soon going to take my place in the spot light as well.   
I stepped out of the shower with a fuzzy, blue towel wrapped around me, refreshed and squeaky clean. I stepped off the rug and walked over to the counter that had a huge sink and mirror, wondering what Trunks and Bulma could be doing at the moment. I slowly reached out my hand and wiped away the fog so I could see my reflection. I stared at myself for a while as a reoccurring thought came back to me yet again.   
The androids… where were they now? Will I be safe from them until I at least learn to fly? I arched one eyebrow and smirked slightly at myself when I could have sworn I say my reflection in the mirror change. My eyes widened as I saw a figure with piercing blue eyes, an evil, twisted grin on her face, and blonde hair. It wasn't me that I saw anymore… it was android 18. My body told me to scream but my brain just couldn't compute how I was supposed to react. It felt so dry inside of my mouth that I couldn't even bring myself to whisper. I backed away as I saw the figure lunge out of the mirror and try to grab me. I finally reached a point where I couldn't go any further and I was pinned up against the wall, like a helpless mouse stuck in a trap. I closed my eyes tightly and looked away, hoping that I really was just seeing things.   
About five minutes later, I finally opened my eyes and looked around. Nobody was in the room except me. I slowly turned back to the mirror and saw my own reflection again. I sighed in relief and grabbed my new clothes to put on. Bulma graciously told me I could wear these until my old ones were washed. I dried myself off and wringed out my soaking-wet hair and then put on my underwear, the plaid pajama bottoms, and white tank top. I then hung up the towel I had used and walked out of the bathroom, heading down one of the halls to the guest room I was staying in. The lights were off so I ran my hand along the wall until I found the light switch and turned it on. The walls in the room were painted a bright blue, which matched perfectly with the curtains. The bed was nicely made and my clothes were already there, sitting on a chair folded neatly. I smiled and fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. I imagined that I was in my room, before the androids burned our house down. I saw my desk that was aligned against the wall with my wooden dresser with all of the fancy gel pens I had collected stacked neatly on top of it. I turned to see my closet that was perfectly clean inside with all of my personal belongings stacked neatly against the walls. There was a cool breeze blowing in through the window next to my bed, making my silky, white curtains sway. My bed was indeed made but you could hardly see the top of it with all of the pillows and stuffed animals I had… just the way I liked it.   
Those were the good old days… all the way back when my mother and father were alive… It was still hard to believe that my father had been dead for four years… and my mother for two. A solitary tear fell from my closed eyes as I could hear footsteps coming closer. I didn't want to open my eyes… I wanted to keep that memory inside of my head forever but I did when I felt a hand softly brush against my face, wiping the tear away.   
Sure enough, Trunks was sitting next to me, looking into my eyes with worry.   
"I know it's tough," he whispered. "All I have left is you… and my mom… and if I lost you two… I would have nothing." I stared back at him, swallowing down the lump that was gradually forming in my throat. I saw his bright blue eyes were now clouded with oncoming tears but he wouldn't let them come out. He turned away from me and looked at the floor. "Maybe it isn't worthwhile to keep on living… if all you feel inside is pain…" No, this couldn't be happening… this wasn't like Trunks to be talking that way. I felt sort of angry at him, although I didn't know why… I was the one who was usually sulky. There had to be something else other than that going through his mind. He looked so helpless and lost, like I have felt all of my life… I couldn't be mad at him, I just couldn't…   
We sat there, motionless, for what seemed like hours. I finally sat up and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his shoulder. He glanced at me as a single tear rolled down the side of his face and landed on my arm. It was then that I saw the little boy again… he was standing by himself in distress, trying hard not to cry… He perfectly shone through Trunks as the agonizing, broken-hearted part of himself that he had lost so long ago… and I know it was hard for him to show his true feelings. Seeing him like this made me cry even more, and it gave me the feeling that his pain was my pain… and that we had shared the same kind of hurt all along. I had to do everything I could to help him so we could be set free from this world of nightmares.  
I then buried my head into his shoulder as I clung to him tightly, trying to hide the fact that I was crying too. It was pointless though, because he had seen me cry so many times before. I looked up at him as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I looked away again and made myself comfortable in the position I was in. He laid his head on top of mine as more silence followed. I closed my eyes again, drifting off to sleep from being so emotional all day.  
That nightmare came back to me… the same one where Trunks turned into android 17, and my father had saved me from death… But this time, it seemed a whole lot different… even though I was in the same place. Both of the androids were there, and thankfully Trunks was on my side. He started fighting 17 when 18 approached me and backed me up on the edge of the cliff, just like 17 had before. I turned around and looked below me just as the part I was standing on cracked and gave away. I was lucky this time that I had grabbed on to the edge but I was now hanging on for dear life. 18 peered over the rim of the cliff and smirked at me.  
"This looks too familiar…" she said with a laugh. What was she talking about? Had she done this to somebody before? "Oh, yes… this is exactly how your mother died." She stepped on my hand and ground her boot into it harshly making me cry out in pain as I reached out my other hand to catch myself from falling and grabbed on tightly, my feet dangling below me.  
"You leave her alone!" Trunks growled and fired an energy beam at 18 without warning. She smiled slightly with an evil and twisted look and just shoved it away from her, like it was a harmless flea. I looked up to see 18 walk away and heard her murmur something to her partner but I couldn't concentrate hard enough to catch what she had said. There was a bunch of commotion going on now as Trunks tried to fight off both of the androids and I desperately attempted to pull myself back up but was too weak to do it. Then there was an enormous amount of energy and a flash of an intense light filled up the sky as a blood-curdling scream echoed out into the distant.   
"Trunks!" I called out but there was no reply. I heard laughter and then one of the androids called out to me, "We'll be back for you later!" As soon as I thought they were gone I mustered up all the strength I had and hoisted myself back up on top of the cliff. I looked around frantically for any sign of Trunks when I saw him lying on the ground a few yards away.  
The sight was horrible… His clothes were tattered and torn and his whole body was caked in blood. I rushed over to him and dropped down onto my knees and set his head on my lap.   
"Trunks… how could they do such a thing!" I sobbed as tears rapidly fell from my eyes and drifted down my cheeks. He slowly turned his head and looked at me, his face streaked with blood and his eyes full of hurt.  
"I'm sorry… Pan…" Trunks whispered almost to quietly for me to hear and stared at me like there was no hope for him. He smiled weakly before closing his eyes, knowing that he would never see the light of day again.  
"No… No, Trunks! You can't do this to me!" I yelled at him as I shook his motionless body, my tears now burning my face like acid. I covered my face in my hands and wept for him. I cried for everything that I had lost, everything I had loved… and for everything I never had. My body started trembling in fear as I thought about what it would be like to be completely alone… No, I was completely alone and I didn't want to live anymore. Nobody should be this lonely… nobody… I looked up at the sky and shook my head as it grew quieter. I clenched my fist so tightly it turned beet red as my anger rose… Trunks was dead and it was my fault… and nothing could be done about it.   
"DAMN YOU, ANDROIDS!"  
  
"Pan… Pan! Wake up!" I heard a voice calling out to me but I refused to listen.  
"No! Get away from me!" I screamed and punched and kicked as violently as I could in my sleep. Trunks sighed, regretting the only option he had left. He slapped me across the face and I woke up from the sting I felt on my cheek. I looked up at him as he peered down at me and I realized what I had just done. I blushed furiously as I noticed that I was on the floor and sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" I looked around the room, a bit dazed and still clueless to the fact that I was in Capsule Corp.  
"You had a nightmare," Trunks said with a grin while shaking his head pitifully.   
"It's not funny!" I yelled at him, making him a bit surprised and for the third time that day, I started to cry. "The androids killed you… It was the most horrible nightmare I've ever had… I thought I was going to be alone again," I whimpered as he stared at me apologetically. He sighed again and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.   
"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" he said as I began to calm down. That didn't matter to me anymore. What mattered was that he was here, and I was with him… and that definitely made me feel safer. I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, making him blush this time.   
"Thank you," I said as I snuggled closer to him.  
"For what?" he asked, looking a bit confused.  
"For everything…" I replied and closed my eyes once more. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he was smiling… because we both had found someone to love.  
  
  
So, what did you think? ^_^  
  
Goten: To be honest... I think it's sappy...  
  
*whacks Goten with her frying pan* Anybody else?  
  
Goten: @_@ No...  
  
Pan: I think it's very good, Kat! ^__^  
  
Why, thank you, Pan n.n...  
  
Goten: *rubs his head* Yeah, only because you're with Trunks P...  
*Pretends to kiss someone* Ohhhh, Trunks... XD *laughs*  
  
Pan: *twitch* /... *holds out her hand* May I?  
  
Yes, you may... *Hands her frying pan to Pan* (lol XD... that sounds funny... o.o; sorry, it does)  
  
Pan: *WHACK!*   
  
Goten: Owww XP...   
  
Pan: That'll teach you a lesson! Humph...  
  
Uhh... bye bye! ^^ *Waves* 


	6. Up In The Air

Woo hoo! Am I on a roll or what? ^_^ I just wrote another chapter in 1 day! This one is really long, folks... so get ready!  
Oh, yeah... thanks to all of you who reviewed last time, I appreciate it!  
I hope you'll keep reading because I have a long way to go with this story and I need reviews XP... puh-lease? ;.;  
  
Gohan: Are you begging for reviews again? o.o;  
  
o.O;... *sweat drop* No ^^;... why would you think that?  
  
Gohan: You've been doing it for the past week T.T...  
  
Well, no one's reviewing... so I'm starting to think my story isn't good enough .o Soooo... I'm writing more to see if it makes anyone happy P  
  
Gohan: Um... riiiight...  
  
(Quick little thing here before I get started, I think I'm going to change Trunks to be 18, but Pan will stay 15 ^^;... just to make it a little more interesting)  
  
Disclaimer: (Almost forgot this XP) You all know the basics... I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, so you can't sue me =P  
  
  
~Chapter 6: Up In The Air~  
  
I was awakened by a bright ray of sunlight streaming in through the window and the birds twittering happily outside, but that was no concern to me at all, because today I was going to attempt to fly again. There was no doubt about it; I was going to learn one way or another. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms above my head and threw off the covers. I then headed downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table where Bulma and Trunks already were.   
"Gosh, you guys must be early birds," I said with a yawn and Bulma sat down a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks."  
"No problem," Bulma replied with a smile and sat down across from me. "I'm usually working on things so much I don't seem to notice what time it is," she continued with a laugh. I smiled and then looked over at Trunks, who appeared to be here physically but not mentally. My smile widened into a grin as I dug into the stack of pancakes and stuffed half of one into my mouth.  
"So, Trunks," I started to say when I shoveled the other half into my mouth chewed a bit, and then swallowed, "You gonna teach me to fly today?" I looked over at him again as I saw his eyes slowly appear from behind the newspaper he was reading.  
"I suppose," he mumbled, and went back to reading. Bulma then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He's not much of a morning person but he should wake up in about an hour or so…" I giggled and glanced over at him to see him looking at me smugly with one of his eyebrows arched.  
"Please, mom. No embarrassing stories," he said with a sigh and put the newspaper down.  
"I wasn't talking about anything embarrassing," Bulma smirked, trying to suppress her laughter. Bulma was right. Trunks didn't seem too pleased with anything right now but like she said, I knew he would be back to normal soon. Hopefully.   
It was only a matter of seconds before I had devoured the whole plate of pancakes and I put my fork down with a delightful sigh.   
"Come on, Trunks! Lets go!" I said eagerly as I jumped up from my seat. He waited a few seconds before neatly folding up the newspaper and then laying it on the table. Trunks then looked at me dryly, his blue eyes drained almost of all their bright color. My smile faded as I started to wonder what could have gotten into him. He stood up slowly and pushed his chair in before leaving the kitchen. I watched him walk off and then looked at Bulma, shrugging as I went after him.  
As soon as we were outside, Trunks just stood there, staring bitterly at the world around him. I came up behind him quietly and put my hand on his shoulder, following his gaze out into the open and then looked back at him.  
"Something wrong?" I asked nervously. He swept my hand off his shoulder and replied ironically, "No…nothing's wrong…" I stared at him with a look of hurt, trying to get his attention. Trunks then turned to me with a scowl upon his usually bright face.  
"Well, come on," he snapped, taking me by complete surprise. What did he expect me to do? I couldn't even fly yet; did he expect me to suddenly grow wings?   
I returned his actions with a dirty look of my own and folded my arms across my chest, sticking my nose in the air. If he thought that he could take advantage of me, he was wrong. I am not one to be trifled with so lets just see how he likes a taste of his own medicine.   
Out of the corner of my eye I saw his fist clenched at his side and then I looked up a bit more to see a frustrated Trunks.   
"Good," I thought covertly to myself. "At least now he knows not to get in my way." I could tell he was tense by the vibes of energy he was giving off but that didn't make me give in at all. Soon, he relaxed a bit and without admonition, swept me off my feet and took off into the air.  
"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" I hollered as he ascended higher into the sky above Capsule Corp. I watched as the earth below me grew smaller and Trunks didn't stop until we were above the clouds. I looked at him and he grinned wickedly as I kept wondering why he was doing this to me.   
"You want to learn how to fly, Pan?" he spoke quickly but clear enough for me to catch what he said. I swallowed hard as I began to feel dizzy from the altitude. "Now's your chance…" he whispered harshly in my ear and let go of me. I fell almost as fast as I had the first time, the wind stinging my eyes and the air choking my lungs. I opened my mouth to scream, but I could hardly even breathe.  
"Why… why would he do something like this?" I repeatedly questioned myself. Maybe my dream was a forewarning of my future, only in a different form. Trunks really did hate me… I just couldn't see it sooner… or maybe I did not wish to believe it. I was too blinded by love to think of him as my enemy… but as my life flashed before my eyes… I knew it was too good to be true.  
I shut my eyes tightly as tears formed behind them, knowing that this was my chance to be with mother and father again. The wind whipped at my hair wildly and my ears went num as its coldness lashed out at me. Yes, only a few seconds left and I wouldn't have to live in this brutal world anymore.  
Just as I was almost positive I was about 40 feet to the ground, a new thought withdrew itself from the back of my mind and was pulled forward. I had promised my dad and my mom that I would get rid of the androids, even if it were the last thing I did. I couldn't let them down now… I just couldn't. I slowly opened my eyes and shielded them with my arms from the breeze, as I felt that fierce, burning sensation inside of me again.   
Those demonic androids have destroyed many cities and towns, killed millions of people, and worst of all, taken away everything you had treasured. They're monsters and they deserve to die!  
Those two … that reckless pair… I was going to kill them with my own bare hands… I swear it.   
That anger from within had to be tamed, had to be unleashed… but how? I didn't know how to control it yet and it was soaring at an unbelievable rate. I have to keep myself from crashing into the ground; it's my only hope. How I was going to do that, I still didn't know…  
Trunks doesn't love you… he deceived you remember? He was only trying to take advantage of you! Can't you see that he's one of them?… one of those horrible, emotionless beasts?…   
No, no he's not… Trunks isn't one of them! He isn't! I trusted him… he isn't emotionless… he has as many feelings as I do…   
Stop trying to tell yourself that… Just face the facts as they are!  
NO! Don't tell me what he is and what he isn't! I know him… he loves me…  
Right, he loved you so much that he wants you to die… that's a good one. Listen, you don't need him… there are plenty of other people out there for you to love. Just pull yourself together!  
I can't… I love him… and only him… Please, Trunks… please save yourself from the bad memories of the past… it's over with now… If you do that… then you can rescue me too…  
It felt like I had fallen forever… or maybe I was just counting the seconds as minutes, trying to expand the time frame of my death. Why do I keep thinking I'm going to die? I can do this. I know I can… I just have to find that energy inside of myself… and bring it out.   
As soon as I traced my thoughts back to what Trunks had taught me to do yesterday, I saw a white aurora surround me like a barrier.   
"OK, now push it down…" I calmly told myself. I took all the energy I had just put out and forced it downward, feeling my ki sink down into my feet. I was about 10 feet from the ground so I concentrated harder to keep myself in the air. Now 8 feet… then I got to 6 feet and shut my eyes tightly… 2 feet…   
What happened? Had I hit the ground… or was I still alive? I opened one eye slightly to find myself hovering above the ground. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. I did it, I had finally learned how to fly. Well, actually Trunks had helped me… in a terrifying way. Speaking of Trunks… where was he?  
I looked around rapidly but he was nowhere in sight. Had he finally decided that it was best for us to be apart? A smile spread across my face and I knew in an instant that both of us would be better off without the other. But what about Bulma? The smile disappeared in an instant as I saw an image of her cheery face. She would be heartbroken if she found out we just suddenly started hating each other… I also remembered what I had told myself when I was falling a few seconds ago… Not wanting to waste any more energy, I slowly lowered myself onto the ground.   
It was if there were two sides of me, one who hated everything… and the other, who had different opinions… but I didn't know which side to believe. I had told myself that I loved Trunks… and that he had loved me… I sighed as the blinked the tears out of my eyes and stared at the ground.  
"I knew you could do it," I heard a voice from behind me. I whirled around to find Trunks standing there, both of his hands in his pockets. What was he talking about?  
"Why, Trunks…?" I asked as my body began to quiver a little. "Why did you do that to me?" Trunks stared at me for a few seconds and then looked away. It was completely silent except for the chirping of the birds, their sweet melody drifting through the fresh, morning air.   
"I had a weird dream last night…" he started to tell me. "Gohan came to me and told me that I had 3 days to get you ready before the androids would attack… Then he said to do whatever it took to prepare for the battle… for it would be a hard one…" I stared at him in confusion, wondering if he had remembered any more. What if Trunks and I were seeing these visions for a reason? Were we the ones who were going to save this planet, just like my dad and grandfather did?  
"…What else did you see?" I inquired him almost as soon as he stopped talking. He turned back to me, his pupils narrowing in the depth of his blue eyes.  
"A nightmare followed that… I didn't take what Gohan had said seriously and sure enough… 3 days later, the androids came… and killed you and my mom…" he finished solemnly, never taking his eyes away from mine. That must have been the reason why he had been so… so edgy earlier this morning. It was because of that dream…   
"Trunks, I didn't know… I'm sorry," I said quickly as more tears swept down my face. "I… I didn't mean to be cruel to you but it's just that… you changed so fast that I thought… something was wrong because of me, or because of something I did." His grim expression gradually softened and a small smile spread across his face as he stepped towards me and hugged me tightly. Stunned by his sudden action, I stood there a few seconds before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him back.   
"Pan-chan… I could never be mad at you," Trunks whispered softly in my ear. "I love you…" It was even a bigger surprise for me when I heard him say those words… those words I had long forgotten how to say… until now. A warm, tingling emotion came over me as I buried my head in his chest with a smile plastered on my face.  
"I love you too… Trunks-kun," I whispered back and knew he was probably blushing by now. Everything was going to be OK now, and that made me more joyous than ever. Well… everything would be OK until the androids came… but I knew Trunks and I would be ready for them.   
I couldn't believe I had finally mastered flying and now… my next goal, was to become a super saiyan. If I could learn to fly that fast then perhaps this will be a piece of cake. Just perhaps though…  
"Come with me, Pan… there's something I want to show you," Trunks said and let go of me and then slowly went a few feet off the ground and up into the air. I smirked as I cautiously floated up next to him, finally glad I didn't have to be carried everywhere. He smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him as he took off into the clouds. I stayed close behind him as we flew up higher and higher, enjoying the thrill of being able to fly. Just hopefully I'll be able to stay up in the air long enough to get used to this new feeling of being equal to someone. Look out, Trunks, dad, and grandpa… there's a new super saiyan on her way.  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Pretty whacked, huh? ^^;... Sorry, I tried! Really, I did... otherwise, I wouldn't be staying up till 9:30 on a school night trying to finish it ¬¬...  
If you get confused, which I know most of you will, just ask any questions you have in a review or e-mail me, or something... I'm willing to take any opinions n.n;... just not too harsh... please...  
I tried to make it longer than usual to make up for leaving you guys hanging for so long -.-;..  
Soooo... I hope you liked it! See ya later! 


	7. Three Days

I was really bored so I decided to write a quick, new chapter... thus making it boring too ^^;. I promise the next ones will be more exciting but I had to get this out of the way first because it's all apart of the plot.  
Thanks again to all of those who reviewed, and a special thanks to two of my friends, Cozzy and Korukunuki ^_^. Thanks a bunch you guys for reading all of stories and reviewing every chapter! Couldn't continue these fics without ya! ^.~  
  
Now, I'm not sure if I got this quite right because I haven't watched an episode with the gravity room in it for a while so gomen if I called it something wrong n.n;.  
Don't know what I'm talking about, huh? Don't worry, you'll find out at the end of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe I can get the seven dragonballs and wish that I owned DBZ... what do you think?... Nah ^^;. You all know that I don't own it, so this disclaimer is no use.  
  
Well, without further to do... a new chapter! ^_^  
  
  
~Chapter 7: Three Days~  
  
We had flown for about 10 minutes when finally Trunks stopped and looked down upon an area where a beautiful river was flowing and everywhere you turned there was luscious, green grass. I stared at the magnificent site in awe, for there were sakura trees stretching out across the land beneath us for miles. How could a place like this still exist with the androids around? I rubbed my eyes and then looked again, thinking that this must be a dream.   
Trunks then slowly floated down until he landed on the ground and I followed. Just standing in the presence of such spectacular nature was amazing. I mean, even in the forest where I was staying before the land was torn up and the trees were knocked over, a doing of the androids of course. He turned to me with a grin on his face, like he had known all along that I would be fascinated by this. Well, who wouldn't be?  
"So, do you like it?" he asked me as he sat under a near-by sakura tree, a shadow falling across his face from the protective shade the tree provided.  
"Like it? I love it!" I cried out and ran over to the stream. I dropped down on my knees and peered into the river, seeing my reflection in the clear water. This had to be the purest water I had ever seen. When the sun shone down on it brightly, it sparkled in a rainbow of colors, making it seem even more intriguing. It seemed pretty deep but it was easy to see the bottom, and you could even see the schools of tiny fish swimming around in it.  
When I was done looking at the river, I pushed myself back up with my hands and turned around to look at Trunks. He was still sitting under the tree, but instead of watching me he was now staring off into the distance, a dazed look on his face. I walked over to him and sat down under the tree, wondering what could possibly be on his mind.  
"Something wrong?" I asked and waited for a reply, but it never came. I was about to ask him again when he turned to look at me. It was kind of hard to tell what he was feeling right now, because the shadow on his face blocked out most of his features.  
"No, nothing's wrong…" he replied, sort of in a whisper. "I was just thinking about that dream again…" He sighed and put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. I smiled a little and laid my head on his shoulder and he immediately opened his eyes to look down at me.   
"Care to tell me about it?" I said with a grin, for it was pretty obvious that he was blushing. He smiled quickly and then closed his eyes again. It was silent for a few seconds when he started to speak again.  
"These dreams and nightmares we've been having… I think they mean something," he said. I looked up as a cool breeze whirled by, shaking some of the cherry blossoms loose from the tree. They drifted down slowly, like little parachutes, and one fell on my knee, looking as delicate as a porcelain flower would.   
"Yeah, I know what you mean…" I answered, and picked the cherry blossom up carefully, cupping my hands around it and leaning forward to get a closer look.  
"Maybe we should follow what they say… who knows, it might turn out to be real," he said and sat up straight, opening his eyes and stretching as he did. He looked at me but I kept my eyes on the cherry blossom, because something was just strange about this one.   
"It's because this one is more beautiful then all the rest," Trunks answered my exact thought, as if he could read my mind. I looked at him in complete shock and he smirked, taking the flower out of my hands and placing it in my hair. "Just like you're more beautiful than any other girl I've met…" He smiled at me softly and I felt my cheeks burn from the heat of my blush. I looked at the ground where my hands rested, trying to hide my smile from him.   
"Thanks, Trunks… no one's ever said something that nice to me before," I told him, and it was the truth. To be honest, I've never felt this kind of love for anyone except for my own family, and I knew that someone like Trunks deserved it.  
"Hey, just giving out the facts," he said and stood up as my eyes wandered up to meet his. "We better get going, my mom has a fit when she doesn't know where I am." I grinned and he offered his hand to me, which I took and he pulled me up.   
"Race you back!" I said with a laugh and ran a few feet away from the sakura tree before taking off into the air.  
"That's not fair! You got a head start!" he yelled at me as I flew away, still laughing. He took off after me; following close behind because of course he was much faster and more experienced. I kept going though, trying to go as fast as I could. I wasn't going to let him win that easily.  
It wasn't long before he caught up and we neared Capsule Corp., and he flew down and stopped a few feet above the ground. He then turned around to face me as I came down after him, breathing hard and sweating like I never had before.  
"I'll beat you next time, Trunks," I huffed as I bent over and rested my hands on my knees.  
"We'll see, Pan-chan," he said with a smirk. "We'll see."  
"So," I started to say as I stood up straight again. "If we have three days, we better get training, right?" He looked at me as if he didn't think I was serious, his right eyebrow arched and his arms folded across his chest.  
"Yeah, I guess so," he replied and scratched his head. "You aren't expecting to turn super saiyan in the next three days, are you?"  
"Of course. I have to, Trunks… it's the only way," I said somberly as I looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"Well, you might be right there… but it isn't easy becoming one, I want you to know that," he told me and floated down onto the ground. I touched down on the ground too, still staring at him the same way.  
"I know, but I have to at least try," I said and turned towards Capsule Corp. and looked at the front door. Another awkward silent moment followed after I had said that and then I heard a low rumbling sound and I turned back around to look at Trunks. He sweat dropped and looked down at his stomach and it gurgled again.  
"Must be time to eat again," he laughed and headed to the front door and I followed him quickly, for I was a bit hungry too.  
As soon as we entered the building, a smell of sauce and cheese filled the air and I knew that it was probably none other than pizza. Both of us entered the kitchen to find Bulma bustling around, trying to get everything done at once.  
"Whatch ya cooking, mom?" Trunks asked as he sat down at the table, licking his lips. Bulma turned around and smiled warmly at us, a spatula in her hand.  
"Pizza, dear," she replied and went back to the oven and opened it. I sat down too as she took a pepperoni pizza out and set it on the table. Trunks rubbed his hands together before reaching out to grab a piece when Bulma whacked his wrist with the spatula. He pulled his hand back at looked at her and she placed her hands on her hips in that motherly way.  
"Trunks Brief, you know better not to grab something when it just came out of the oven!" she hollered at him and then gestured to me. "Besides, it's rude to take something before your guest, especially a lady." He blushed and looked at me apologetically, rubbing his wrist where she had hit him. I smiled as Bulma took the pizza cutter off the table and cut it into pieces so Trunks wouldn't be tempted to eat the whole thing.  
"There's more in the oven still so don't get so worked up about it," she told him before returning to the stove once again. I took a piece of the pizza carefully and he did the same as we both shoved half of it into our mouths, chewing and swallowing quickly before taking another big bite.   
It wasn't long before we had devoured about six pizzas and we were now sitting back in our chairs, patting our stomachs in delight. He stood up and pushed his chair in and thanked Bulma before leaving the kitchen as I did the same and followed him once more. He walked down a hall to the left and then stopped in front of a room with a white steel door and a panel next to it. He glanced back at me with a grin on his face and then pushed a few buttons on the panel. All of the buttons flashed green and the door opened up slowly as I waited anxiously to see what was inside. When it opened all the way I took a few steps until I was in the opening and looked in. What I saw was absolutely incredible. The room was enormous and the floor was made of blue tile and all of the walls were blank and white. I looked back at Trunks and he still had that same grin on his face as he entered the room and then turned back to me again.  
"Welcome to the gravitational room,"   
  
  
Well, what do you guys think? ^^; Pretty boring?... Yeah, that's what I thought... *sweat drop*  
Don't worry, it'll be more interesting next time, I promise! 


	8. Lessons to Remember

Hey, ya'll! ^___^ It's been such a long time since I updated! And I'm happy to annouce, that now that this chapter is done and over with... I can continue with my plans for the next chapters! Yay! ^^  
Good thing I already had ideas for this oo;... btw, thanks to everyone ((if I haven't said this before, or if I haven't said it enough)) who reviewed from last chapter and, uh... all of the previous ones.  
I'm gonna start writing a new fic soon, so expect to see that out... sometime. I still have to update my other first though...  
  
Well, without futher a do... a new chapter!This kind of sappy at the end so prepare yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: ((almost forgot)) Like everyone knows, DB/Z/GT... sadly, does not belong to me... but hopefully Akira Toriyama knows what FUNimation is doing to his beautiful work...  
  
  
Chapter 8: Lessons to Remember  
  
"Like this?" I asked, as I held my fists up, my legs spread apart in a fighting stance.  
"Mm… more like this," Trunks answered and moved my left hand back and pushed my right hand up a bit. "OK now… punch as hard as you can."  
"Well… OK," I replied and threw my fist at him with all my might. He blocked it easily and smiled at me.   
"Good," was his only response as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "Now that you know the basics, I think it's time we moved on to something else." He then walked over to the other side of the room and turned a dial to the right a little.   
At that moment, I felt much heavier than before and it was very difficult to keep myself standing.  
"I know it'll be hard for you since you've never experienced what it's like to be standing on twice the Earth's gravity, but it has to be done," Trunks said as he walked back over to me with ease.  
"Yeah… I know…" I huffed as I pulled myself up into a straight standing position. After all, I had made a vow to myself that I would go through all of the training Trunks had in store for me, and I would pass with flying colors.  
"I'll let you get used to it before we actually start the next lesson," he smirked and then casually wandered to the other side of the room again. I watched as he pulled the black shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it in a corner of the room. I gawked at him as he stretched out his arms and legs, his muscles flexing nicely with his movements. He reminded me of a statue carved by a professional for some reason, probably because his muscles were perfectly chiseled into his body and he seemed so strong and masculine.  
"Something wrong?" he asked with a confused look on his face. I shook my head and came out of my trance to see him staring back at me. I blushed frantically and looked down at the floor.  
"No, nothing…" I replied quietly and looked back up at him. He shrugged to himself and started punching and kicking the air, flipping occasionally to another spot as if he were actually fighting someone. I then remembered why I was really supposed to be here and turned my attention away from Trunks.   
"Okay… just start with one step at a time," I told myself mentally with a sigh. I lifted my left leg and could instantly feel the gravity pulling it back down. I wasn't going to give up just yet though, so I placed my foot in front of the other and did the same thing with my right leg. I would keep going until I reached the other side of the room, or at least till I could move without struggling to do it.  
This continued for about a half hour and that's when I had finally gotten used to the gravity, well… I got used to it enough to at least walk, but fighting was a different story.   
When I started training with Trunks again, I felt like I was going to die right then and there. He was so much faster and definitely tougher than I would ever be.  
"Come on, Pan! You have to be fast enough to at least know when something's coming!" he yelled at me, which made him seem more like a slave driver than a trainer.  
"I'm… trying!" I screamed back at him as he threw more punches and kicks at me, and for once I was actually starting to get angry with him. I knew it was for my own good but I just couldn't take the pressure anymore. It was then that everything around me became dark, and I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.  
  
  
"…Pan-chan…Pan," I heard a voice calling out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to find Trunks staring back at me. I was lying in my bed in the room that Bulma let me stay in and when I looked out the window, the sky was pitch black. Was it nighttime already? How long had I been out?  
"What… happened?" I asked, as I sat up and looked around the room, still a bit dazed.  
"I'm sorry, Pan… this is all my fault… I know I shouldn't have pushed you so hard," he apologized with a worried expression on his face. He brushed my bangs to the sides and away from my face and I smiled at him.  
"It's not your fault, Trunks… that wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so weak," I replied and looked away from him. He then cupped his hand under my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him again.  
"Pan-chan… no one is ever weak when you're fighting for the ones you love," he whispered softly and leaned closer to me. I trembled at his gentle touch and my heart beat faster and faster as he came even nearer. He placed his lips over mine and kissed me, now holding me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, because there were times where I couldn't resist, this being one of them.   
I slowly pulled back from him and stared into his striking blue eyes, wondering if he was sharing the same thoughts as I was right now. I smiled at him again as tears formed in my eyes and he embraced me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder as a single tear glided down my cheek. These weren't tears of sorrow though… they were tears of joy, and contentment, and love. I had learned my lesson then… and the knack I had of trusting people that had faded away so long ago… finally came back to me and flowed into my heart. There was only one person alive who could fill that empty space in now… and that was Trunks.  
  
  
Yes, it is a bit short and I'm sorry for that ^^;... but I'll probably have the next chapter soon! 


	9. What Love Can Do

Hey, everyone! ^^;... Sorry it took so long for me to update, I wasn't in a writing mood -_-;... but now I am and I'm getting close to finishing this story! I think...  
Anyway, here's a new chapter for ya! BTW, when you read the lovey dovey parts, don't get any wrong ideas... please o___O;... this is a PG fic and it's not gonna be a lemon... otherwise, it wouldn't be PG ^_^;  
Just keep that in mind... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Owning DB/Z/GT would be great... but unfortunately, I don't. So don't sue me! =P  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: What Love Can Do  
  
"Hey, Pan… it's time to get up," Trunks whispered as he shook me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him sleepily. My eyes wandered over to the clock on the nightstand across the room and I was surprised to see that it was only 6:30 a.m.   
"Leave me alone, Trunks…" I moaned and rolled over to face the wall. I heard him sigh as he walked over to the window and pulled the shades up. The blinding sunlight crept up over my face as I tried to block it with my hands. I cursed to myself softly and yanked the covers over my head and closed my eyes with a smile as I drifted back to sleep. That's when I felt the covers ripped off of me and I looked up once more to find Trunks staring at me, only this time; he had a smirk across his face.   
"I'm not leaving this room until you get up. If you want to be stronger, you have to be willing to sacrifice your time to train," he stated, giving me a serious look that pierced into my eyes.   
"OK, OK…" I muttered and sat up, stretching my arms above my head with a yawn. I stared at the floor for a few seconds, trying to adjust my vision so I could see clearly, before I stood up and grabbed my clothes off the chair sitting by the door. As I was about to leave, I glared back at Trunks who was following me out and jabbed him in the stomach gently with my elbow.   
"Jerk…" I mumbled and glanced back at him again to see him smiling a little, trying not to laugh. A small smile spread across my face as he pretended as if it actually hurt. "It was funny in a way… how he could always make me laugh…" I thought to myself considerately. I shook my head and started walking down the hall to the bathroom and he continued to follow me.  
"Well, if I'm a jerk… what does that make you? Stuck-up? Stubborn? Arrogant?" he defied my insult with a proud grin.  
"No, that makes me perfectly normal…" I countered back and stuck my nose in the air as if I didn't care about what he said.  
"Oh…" Trunks stopped in his place and I turned around to look at him as he held one hand behind his back and looked at the floor. The way he was acting seemed pretty fishy to me… but what was he up to? "I was going to give you something… but since you're perfectly normal, I guess you don't need it," he continued and turned to walk away as he glanced back at me with a smile.   
"No, no! Wait a minute!" I shouted and ran up to him and he turned back around, his smile widened at my naivety. "You know I'm not perfectly normal so stop fooling around." I smirked at him as I stared into his eyes pleadingly.   
"I'm not the one who's fooling around," he chuckled and brought out a small silver box from behind him. My eyes enlarged as he took the top off and I saw a beautiful, silver-chained necklace with a tear-shaped, opal charm attached to it. Inside of the teardrop was a small, blue heart, which looked somewhat like a moonstone. Trunks took it out of the box and unhooked it, and then placed it around my neck and stepped back to see how it looked.  
I was completely speechless as I cradled the charm in my hand and took in its brilliance.  
"It was my mom's… she gave it to me three years ago and told me to hold onto it… and give it to the girl whom I fell in love with …" he said and smiled at me vibrantly as tears welled up in my eyes.   
"Thank you…" I whispered softly and smiled back at him… wanting to say more… but trying to hold back my tears choked my throat so I was unable to say anymore.  
"That's only the first present… close your eyes…" he told me and I obeyed in an instant. My heart beat faster as I felt him come closer to me… like last night… He was the only one who could make me feel this way… I was so madly in love it was hard to resist such a temptation… I wanted to be with Trunks…. Forever.   
I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me toward him as his lips closed over mine and he kissed me gently. I knew I was safe with him and no matter what… he would protect me.  
"Ahem…"   
My eyes opened and I looked over to find Bulma standing there with a huge grin on her face. I pulled away from Trunks, blushing heatedly as he caught on and saw his mother standing there before us.  
"Mom! Uh… we were just…um…" Trunks stuttered as he looked between Bulma and I and his face turned red from embarrassment. Bulma laughed optimistically and shook her head.  
"I see you two… are getting along… very well," she managed to say between laughs. Trunks and I stared at her bizarrely and then turned to each other and turned crimson and then looked away. Bulma's laughter finally subsided and she smiled at both of us. "You're lucky he makes all of the moves, Pan… Vegeta would have never done anything like that for me. He couldn't even remember my name," she giggled slightly and walked over to us. "I trust Trunks though… he's a good kid," Bulma said and smirked as she ruffled his perfectly in-place lavender hair.   
"Mother…" Trunks muttered through clenched teeth and I smiled but covered my snickering behind my hand.   
"Sorry… I'll leave you two alone now," she smiled once again and then headed off in the other direction. I stared at Trunks as he smoothed his hair back down when he caught my eye and smirked, making me blush again.  
"You better go get dressed so we can train," he said and I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. I knew he was watching me but I didn't mind, but I didn't know where he went after that. I sighed and leaned against the bathroom door and touched my lips with the tip of my finger. My lips were still tingling from that kiss and it felt like my heart was going to explode it throbbed so hard against my chest. I took a deep breath and then exhaled, and then I took off my clothes and the necklace and got in the shower.  
When I was done with my shower, I got dressed in my clean clothes and looked in the mirror, a little afraid about what happened last time. I waited for a while, but nothing happened so I continued to stare at my reflection.   
What did Trunks see in me? I was so boring and ordinary looking. No matter how many times I washed my hair, it felt greasy, and my onyx eyes seemed to get duller everyday. I was always mad at myself because my body still hadn't fully developed and I didn't even look feminine enough to be a girl.  
Trunks was such a handsome person… his eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day… they were warm, gentle, and kind… His lavender hair was soft and shiny… and I could move my hand easily through it… His body was well built and he was strong… really strong… He could have any girl in the world, but why did he pick me? Did he feel sorry for me…? I'm so confused…  
"Because you are special, Pan," I heard a voice call out to me. I looked around cautiously but saw no one and it started to freak me out.   
"Who's there?" I asked as I took a few steps back.  
"It's Grandpa Goku, of course. You don't recognize my voice?' he laughed a little.   
"G…Grandpa Goku!" I shrieked in delight. "Where are you?"  
"I'm still dead, but King Kai's letting me talk to you for a while," he replied. "I know things are tough right now but you can pull through. You have Trunks and Bulma on your side… and you still have your dad, mom, and me. We're watching over you, P-chan… and we'll always be here for you."  
"I… I know…" I whispered and wiped a tear away from my eye. "I miss you guys so much… I wish there was something I could do to help but it's no use… I'm too weak."  
"Don't talk like that, Pan. You have saiyan blood flowing through you… and I know that if you work hard enough to get to your goal, you'll be proud of yourself… We're already proud of you, so just believe in what you're doing," he told me reassuringly.   
"Thanks, Grandpa…" I said with a diminutive smile. "How are Dad and Mom?"  
"They're doing fine, and they wish you the best of luck," he said cheerfully. "Well, my time is almost up… so remember what I said, Pan."  
"I will," I replied with my spirits raised a bit.  
"Sayonora! And good luck, Panny!" his voice faded away. I looked in the mirror again and grinned, and then headed out of the bathroom.   
On my way to the gravity room, I thought about what Grandpa Goku had said… and found that what their love could do for me… I can share with the world… and hopefully make it a better place.   
  
  
This was mainly a romance chapter... kind of thing... yeah. I promise it'll get more interesting after this ^^;. 


End file.
